


Dark Games

by Highlander_II



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Mirror Universe, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut Swap 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Georgiou likes her toys... all of them. Especially Lorca.The more she got to torture him now, the better she made it for him later.





	Dark Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Georgiou settled back in her throne, one leg casually crossed over the other. She watched Lorca's body bow and arc under the careful ministrations of her controls. She was quite fond of the device installed in the arm of her chair. It let her control so many of her favorite toys.

She stopped the current flowing into his body and watched him as he panted for air. "Now, Gabriel, do you understand why I'm punishing you?"

Lorca had struggled mightily when the guards had brought him in. It had been delicious to watch them lock him into the chains. He struggled against those too, despite knowing there was no escape. He'd been in these chains before - many times. He knew the game.

He took a deep breath in order to push out the answer she was waiting for: "No, Emperor, I don't." It was a lie. He knew exactly why he was being punished. But he loved letting her play. The more she got to torture him now, the better she made it for him later. Though, he was beginning to want her to try something other than the electric currents.

"I think you do, Gabriel," she stated calmly. "But, it doesn't matter. I'm not finished with you yet." She changed the settings and turned the device on again. Lorca's muscularly lean and naked body bowed backward, thrusting his hips forward. It gave her an amazing view of his very erect cock.

If he behaved, she would reward him handsomely. If he didn't, well, she had plans for that too.

Lorca's skin was coated in a glistening layer of sweat, just beginning to drip to the floor. The muscles in his thighs had drawn tight in his efforts to maintain his balance. And there were veins standing taught in his upper arms as he pulled against his restraints. Georgiou was sure there was a deep-seated war going on between the pleasure and the pain.

She would have to be careful. If she pushed him too hard, he wouldn't be able to pleasure her. (Not hard enough and he wouldn't do as he was told.) And that would be a shame. He was so much better at it than any of her other concubines.

Lorca felt every muscle in his body lock up with the electric jolt through his system. The sensation began at the base of his cock and spread in a ripple through every fiber of his being. His hands clenched and his toes curled.

By the time she stopped the current, his body was exhausted. He hung from the restraints, limp and panting. His lungs burned from simultaneously holding his breath and trying to breathe. Sweat dripped into his eyes and down his back. His knees were raw from digging into the cold, hard floor.

He tried to shake sweat from his eyes when he looked up to answer Georgiou's latest question (that he'd almost missed). "I am, Emperor." She'd asked if he was ready to please her. He was. Always. At least in here.

"Good," she said. Then let out the slack in his chains so he could crawl to her. The muscles in his shoulders and back rippled as he moved across the floor. She watched him slowly close the distance, exactly as he was supposed to. When he was near enough, she pressed a booted foot to his left shoulder. "Stop there, Gabriel. Sit up. I want to look at you."

Lorca settled back on his knees again. She could see the twitches and ticks of his muscles as they came down from the electric stimulation. He truly was a beautiful specimen of a Terran. And, in here, he belonged to her.

She reached between his legs to remove the device she'd been torturing him with. She grazed her fingers along the underside of his cock and was rewarded with the most delicious shiver and stifled groan. It rattled his chains, beginning at his wrists and rippling all the way to the wall. He was nearly always so well-behaved for her. Though, she did sometimes wish he would _mis_ behave enough for her to be able to truly punish him.

"Now, Gabriel, I need you to put that wicked tongue of yours to good use." She scrubbed her fingers in his hair, then sat back in her throne. "No hands. Just your mouth."

Lorca didn't question her at all. He inched forward as she shifted her legs apart, revealing her nakedness beneath her skirt. Lorca desperately wanted to use his hands to tease her. But she had forbidden it. She clearly wanted him to work.

If he wasn't sure of his talents, he might break her rules. But he was good at this. Better than good. He moved in, dragging his tongue along the length of her boot, across to the smooth skin of her thigh. It made her shiver.

His grin was wicked.

Georgiou slipped her fingers into his hair and dragged his face closer to where she wanted him. "Be a good boy and do as you're told," she rumbled at him.

Lorca didn't resist. Much. Only enough to still claim a sliver of defiance. Then he put his 'wicked' tongue to use working to make her scream. He took his time. Let her wriggle and writhe trying to make him perform the way she wanted. He could feel her frustration as he drove her slowly up the hill, then held her on the precipice, not letting her tip over the edge just yet.

He wanted to hear her beg him, but he knew she wouldn't. Ever. She would sooner shove him away and finish on her own than ever beg him for anything. He timed his finishing move - the one he knew drove her mad with pleasure - for that moment right before she would threaten to remove his balls if he didn't get her off. For his compliance, he was rewarded with that delicious scream of pleasure he wanted to hear. Even if it rang in his ears, leaving him momentarily unable to distinguish most sounds.

Georgiou pressed herself hard against Lorca's face, riding out her orgasm until she was spent and shoved him away. She reclined, limp, in her chair. "That was an acceptable performance, Gabriel," she panted at him.

His ears were still ringing, so most of what he heard was muffled sounds. But the corners of her mouth were turned up in the barest hint of a grin, so he got the general idea and muttered back, "Of course, Emperor."

Idly, she waved a hand at him and said, "I'll have my guards move you to my chambers. I'm not finished with you yet." She caught the sudden shiver that skittered across his skin and her grin turned purely wicked.


End file.
